


Некоторые вещи лучше не знать

by mercury_emissions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Blood and Violence, Episode: s02e61 Split Personality, Guro, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_emissions/pseuds/mercury_emissions
Summary: Дело зашло в тупик, но в последний момент Кисаме узнает то, что никогда бы и ни за что не захотел услышать





	

**Author's Note:**

> текст написан для лотереи наруто кинкфест   
> за вычитку и бетинг большая благодарность Лимонная.

Телефон надсадно звенел, автоответчик не хотел срабатывать, но Кисаме даже не думал сбрасывать или, того хуже, брать трубку. В кабинете установился монотонный трезвон, и это было всяко лучше, чем слушать наезд Мадары в сторону брызжущего в ответ слюной Хидана. Уж очень ему надоела, очередная — если на сотая — перепалка.  
Отпив из бумажного стакана с логотипом забавной панды пресного кофе, Кисаме задумчиво повертел его в руке и упёрся взглядом в папку у края стола. Дело очередной жертвы. Да только не совсем простое. Некий «Учиха Итачи» стал жертвой насилия и изнасилования маньяка: накануне жертве исполнилось восемнадцать лет, а в ночь своего дня рождения она была похищена маньяком. Подробности пацан не рассказывал, молчал, как партизан, но судя по показаниям экспертизы, того успели изрядно помотать в течении нескольких дней заточения. Нашли парня в подвале заброшенного заповедника на известной улице Ёсиваре.

Кисаме больше не намеревался пить эту бурду, но по привычке снова отхлебнул и тут же скривился — чтоб он еще к этим автоматам совался. Да ни за какие коврижки.  
Отставив стакан в сторону, Кисаме взял папку и, усевшись на краю стола, принялся изучать дело по-новому. Внимательно и досконально, иначе, как он считал, пазлы не соберутся в единую картину, а причинно-следственные мотивы маньяка не будут выявлены так скоро.

 

 

— Эй, не подбросишь? — окликнул запыхавшийся Хидан, догнавший его и теперь подпирающий дверь административного здания.

— Куда? — захлопнув багажник, Кисаме обошёл машину и помешкал, прежде чем открыть дверцу водительского места.

— А ты куда?

— Не твоего ума дела, — усмехнулся Кисаме и, все-таки сжалившись, сказал: — Подброшу, только быстрей давай, я спешу.

— Да куда вы все спешите, блять, на тот свет что ли? — заворчал Хидан, вопреки словам, прибавляя шагу. — Мне в банк надо.

— Ага, к сотрудники по переводу денежных средств, Какузу, — хрюкнул Кисаме понимающе и только благодаря реакции сумел резко отпрянуть от проехавшего мимо кулака.

— Да чтоб тебя семеро одновременно выебали во все щели! — скорее по привычке, чем намеренно выпалил Хидан, обиженно съехав по обивке сиденья.

— С ума сошёл?! — рявкнул Кисаме, когда машина пошла под откос, стоило ему только на секунду отвлечься из-за Хидана. — И ты это… за языком следи, я за себя скоро ручаться перестану.

— Да пошел ты…

Промолчать было разумным решением, по крайне мере, продолжать обмениваться любезностями у Кисаме не входило в планы. Надо было подумать — с чего, к примеру, начать разговор с Учиха Итачи.

— Слушай…

— М?

— А чо эт у тебя за запашок такой… — Хидан принюхался, и не задумываясь ляпнул: — разлагающий труп у себя в багажнике держишь? Железом пахнет, таким, ммм… насыщенным.

— Пойди, проверь, — снисходительно предложил Кисаме. — Там твой ненаглядный…

— Закрой свой ёбаный рот, сучонок, — в этот раз Хидан терпеть не стал — дал ощутимый подзатыльник.

— Ещё раз так сделаешь, — предупредил Кисаме. — Руки оторву, выблядок, понял?

Хидан промолчал.  
Нахально срезав сигналящий крайслер, Кисаме припарковался у тротуара.

— Твоя остановка.

— Но мне ещё два добрых квартала пилить до ебаного офиса, — возразил Хидан.

— Дойдёшь, — убеждённо сказал Кисаме, нагнулся через Хидана и открыл его дверцу. — А теперь на выход.

Хидан ненавистно огляделся, — Кисаме бы сказал, достаточно беспомощно и жалко — а когда понял, что решения уже не переменить, зло и обидчиво рассмеялся:

— Сука ты, Кисаме, каких только мало.

Как только дверца захлопнулась, у Кисаме зачесались руки и возникло желание догнать Хидана, извиниться и попросить, чтобы он сел в машину обратно. А потом он странно покосился на багажник и фыркнул, быстро отмахнувшись от назойливых мыслей.

— Ещё чего…

 

 

Психиатрическая лечебница затесалась где-то между бывшим складом и наркологическим зданием. Окон на первом этаже было не разглядеть из-за возвышающихся порослей. Само здание на вид казалось совсем убитым.  
Кисаме нервно оглядел пятачок, но, так и не дождавшись непонятно чего, нырнул под него с чувством, будто все посыпалось крахом уже до его появления.

— Вы куда? — охранник у регистратуры поднялся с места.

— Управление по делам жертв насилия, с вами говорит следователь Хошигаки Кисаме, — для наглядности Кисаме сунул под нос охранника уполномоченный документ, но когда тот потянул свои руки к нему, резко отобрал. — Мне нужен Учиха Итачи, он к вам поступил неделю назад.

— Сейчас, — скрипнув зубами, старик открыл регистрационный журнал и, пошуршав страницами, выдал: — Третий этаж, справа по коридору.

Так Кисаме подошёл к зарешеченной двери с надписью «Судебно-психиатрическое отделение». За решеткой, вдоль коридора, стояли запертые железные двери.  
При повторном осмотре решетки, в левом углу нашёлся звонок. Кисаме надавил на него. Спустя пару секунд к нему вышел один из медбратов:

— Здравствуйте, — Кисаме снова полез к нагрудному карману и вытащил удостоверение. — Я Хошикаги Кисаме, следователь в местном управлении, мне нужно, чтобы вы пропустили меня к пациенту Учиха Итачи, он поступил к вам неделю назад.

Признаться, Кисаме ненавидел представляться по нескольку раз, как будто это могло изменить отношение людей к нему. Особенно он ненавидел свои дела, в которых приходилось копаться, как в чьём-то грязном нижнем белье. Но обязанности требовали, и Кисаме мог только уволиться — иначе ничего бы не поменялось.

— Они сейчас обедают, вы можете подождать его в частной комнате для переговоров.

— Без проблем.

Обстановка изнутри была ничем не лучше наружной — такая же казенная: голые выбеленные стены, на подоконнике чахлый фикус, а кроме двух стульев и стула, видавших виды, в помещении ничего не было.  
Кисаме мысленно посочувствовал Учиха Итачи — сюда направляли только неимущих, а те, что располагали достаточными средствами — те, не оглядываясь, шли в платные лечебницы.

— Долго ждать? — поинтересовался Кисаме, осторожно присаживаясь на хлипкий стул — была вероятность, что тот окончательно подкосится и рухнет.

Медбрат неопределённо пожал плечами и куда-то отошёл. Кисаме посмотрел на наручные часы и дал себе еще один мысленный подзатыльник: приперся в обеденное время, а ещё недовольный чем-то.  
Плана не было. Кисаме его так и не придумал и ссылался на то, что встреч ещё будет немерено. Что-то ему подсказывало: пацан не откроется так просто в первый же день.  
Спустя полчаса пришёл под конвоем медбрата Итачи, низко опустив голову, зашел в кабинет. Кисаме не поверил ощущениям — Итачи привели в точности как опасного преступника, с которыми он редко, но имел дела.

— Здравствуй, Итачи, — мягко поздоровался Кисаме и представился: — Я Хошигаки Кисаме, следователь по делам жертв насилия, мы с тобой раньше не встречались, твоё дело вёл мой коллега, но сейчас у меня…

Как только Кисаме заговорил, Итачи вздрогнул, а потом медленно, будто неверяще, поднял голову. Он посмотрел на него с таким благоговейным ужасом, что Кисаме сам испугался его. А потом, взяв в себя руки, проговорил:

— Я понимаю, тебе трудно говорить об этом с кем-то, но…

Последние слова словно стали спусковым механизмом в сознании Итачи: он задёргался, затем было протянул руки к Кисаме, но медбрат мигом заломил их ему за спину и крикнул:

— Успокойся, я сказал, — а затем недовольно бросил Кисаме: — Приходите завтра, видите же, он… ай, завтра приходите и все.

Кисаме выскочил из кабинета, затем быстром шагом спустился по лестницам и, оказавшись снаружи, вдохнул полной грудью и понял, как его сильно потряхивает. Он ещё раз смерил лечебницу долгим взглядом и, поморщившись, поторопился к своей машине, припаркованной на заднем дворе. Здание это находилась на отшибе города, в полной изоляции от общества, и Кисаме подумал, что точно бы свихнулся тут рядом с остальными психами без возможности поговорить с адекватными людьми. Нет, конечно, они-то, эти самые нормальные люди, непременно будут навещать, но никуда не денутся выбеленные стены — проломят сознание, вынуждая тщетно барахтаться, как рыбу на суши. У Кисаме, тем более, никого не было, кроме коллег и пары знакомых. Родных и друзей точно не было.

 

 

— Ну что, поговорил? — сходу, стоило только Кисаме, постучавшись, войти, поинтересовался Мадара. — Ты садись-садись, не топчись у двери.

— Если бы… — поморщившись, сказал Кисаме: — Он больной: как увидел меня, так с руками полез, благо, медбрат вовремя спохватился, иначе бы мне руку откусил.

— А ты бы дал, — подытожил Мадара. — Как я и думал, что толку от одного визита?

— Знали вы, — буркнул Кисаме. — А что ж вы, если знали, Анко не отправили? Она его дело вела, она пусть и разгребает его дальше.

— Все не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд, — Мадара отложил бумаги в сторону и на этот раз заговорил серьёзным тоном: — Помнишь, у Анко было сотрясение мозга? Так вот, этот Учиха Итачи приложил её об стену, когда она допрашивала его в соседнем корпусе. Никто и предположить не мог, что жертва станет сопротивляться при подаче показаний, а при лёгком нажиме — полезет драться. Так что руку он тебе, вполне возможно, мог и откусить, — кивнул, соглашаясь, Мадара. — Анко отказалась от дела после того, как Итачи запекли в психушку: у пацана никого из родственников не оказалось, а младшего брата определили в детдом, ага… вот, а определили потому, что жертва многочисленного насилия проявляла суицидальные наклонности. Более того, он неадекватно реагирует на ближний контакт. В общем, не женское это дело, понимаешь… Пацан не понимает мягкого обращения, он, кажись, вообще ничего не понимает. И, кстати, очень странно, что он набросился на тебя после электротерапии; несколько наших людей уже к нему наведывались до твоего прихода. По их словам, пацан и слова не выдавил, оставался абсолютно равнодушным к происходящему и не сдвигался с места. Врачи вторят.

— Мне еще никто не был так рад, — кисло пошутил Кисаме и снова непонимающе спросил: — Так это что получается, он прикрывает маньяка и не хочет, чтобы того посадили?

— Может, и не хочет, — согласился Мадара с тяжелым вдохом и опустил голову на сцепленные в замок руки: — Я сам ничего не понимаю. У него посттравматическое состояние, лечащий врач уверяет, что жизнь снаружи ему противопоказана. Я хочу ему помочь, понимаешь? Анко собрала подробное досье на него, а там… он до этого большие надежды подавал; гений практически среди выпускаемого шлака. А тут — похищение, изнасилование и зверские телесные повреждения. Ты же видел его дело?

— Только то, что касается дела, — признался Кисаме. — Прошлую биографию, до похищения, не стал рассматривать.

— Сегодня же изучи, понял? — поджав побелевшие губы, командным тоном приказал Мадара. — Можешь идти, до видимых результатов ни шагу сюда, всё понятно?

— Так точно, — отрапортовал Кисаме, выметаясь с кабинета.

Вечером, за рабочим столом, Кисаме снова взял в руки проклятое дело и начал с самого начала.  
И недоумевал — мальчишка-то уже, небось, совсем конченный, крышей так уж точно поехал. Так чего Мадара рыпается? Кисаме первый раз своего босса таким видел. Не похоже на него.

Быстро пробегаясь глазами по строчкам, Кисаме цеплял только самые важные, по его мнению, данные. Интересы и увлечения — это должно было помочь Кисаме найти подход к жертве. На последнем абзаце четвёртой страницы Кисаме задержал взгляд; говорилось, что у Учиха Итачи была девушка. Она, видимо, и до сих пор есть, так что есть смысл к ней наведаться. Друзей у него не было, и Кисаме оставалось только хмуриться: плохо, что никого нет, очень плохо…

 

 

Медбрат, прежде чем привёл Итачи снова, предупредил, что если больной снова начнёт дёргаться, свидание отменяется. Кисаме ничего не ответил, но мысленно остался с тем не согласен — это уже третья безрезультатная встреча. У него, мать его, не казённый бензин, чтоб туда и обратно за город каждый день рулить.  
Кисаме приходил сюда и вчера, но Итачи отреагировал в точности, как в первый раз: задёргался и предпринял попытку сделать выпад в его сторону. Ему пришлось снова уйти. А сегодня он не уйдёт. Не так просто.  
Спустя пару минут появился Учиха Итачи, медбрат стоял совсем рядом, разве что в затылок не дышал. Кисаме подавил звериное желание оттолкнуть того подальше. И сам же испугался своих желаний.  
Итачи теперь не опускал голову вниз, рассматривая носки. Оказавшись в поле его зрения, Итачи не сводил глаз, смотря затравленно и в тоже время настороженно: явно давал понять, что при любом неверном движении атака не заставит себя ждать.

— Оставьте нас, — попросил Кисаме, не надеясь на послушание.

— Не положено, — коротко сказал медбрат, но отошёл к двери, делая вид, будто его здесь нет.

— Давай присядем, — предложил Кисаме Итачи, махнув в сторону второго стула. — Разговор долгий.

К словам Итачи не прислушался, стоял, как вкопанный и даже, кажется, задержал дыхание.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кисаме, не расстраиваясь. — Скажи, ты знаешь, зачем я сюда пришёл?

Как Кисаме и предполагал, вопрос остался без ответа.

— Я пришёл, чтобы мы поговорили о том случае в день твоего рождения, — сам ответил Кисаме на свой вопрос, снова оглядев Итачи и разглядел два новых синяка на сгибе локтя и возле открытых ключиц. — Я слышал, ты любишь заниматься кендо.

Не прозвучало ответа и в этот раз, но в безумных глазах Итачи проскользнула неумолимая тень. Короткая, как вспышка, но Кисаме она придала уверенности.

— А меня вот только бокс всегда интересовал, — Кисаме говорил и говорил, и никак не мог заткнуться — но было непонятно, как Итачи к этому относится. — Кендо, фехтование, айкидо — все это не моё. А… а бокс я бросил, если что, сейчас только в тренажёрный хожу. Не… то есть, ну… форму поддерживаю, да и навыки пока не растерял. Но это пока.

Кисаме сам же рассмеялся на последнем слове — глупо, громко и совсем не весело. Кисаме нервничал и не знал, что хуже — своё ли или Итачи поведение.  
Когда Итачи отвернул голову, стало понятно, что пора что-то менять или, на худой конец, прекращать ходить вокруг да около. По мнению Кисаме, Итачи был с ним полностью согласен — человеку, упекшемуся в дурдом, навряд ли было интересно слушать чужие истории о когда-то безоблачной жизни. На вопросы тот не отвечал. На его старания, нервные и дёрганные движения он тем более не реагировал. Через некоторое время Кисаме всё надоело. И он сам себе удивился: как так получилось, что болтал все он — а жертва молчала и не изводилась истериками и слезами — и устал, в конце концов, он же сам?  
Он не хотел прибегать к крайним мерам, но так вышло, что Итачи не оставил ему выбора. А он не хотел. Правда не хотел.

— Итачи, у тебя есть девушка, — начал Кисаме осторожно, словно наяву чувствуя, как ступает по зыбкой дороге, готовой провалиться в любую минуту. — Была, — тут же поправился он. — Её зовут Хана, да?

Реакция последовала незамедлительная. Итачи повернулся к нему всем корпусом и смотрел все тем же взглядом, но уже более глубоким и пронизывающим до костей. Кисаме почувствовал себя под прицелом сотни автоматов и от этого делалось страшно. Чушь. Кисаме никого не боялся. Это его боялись. Причём даже давние знакомые, вероятно, изучившие его характер и повадки до подноготной.  
А ещё Кисаме заметил новые, первые и неприятные для себя эмоции на равнодушном лице Итачи: то была ненависть и жажда мести, пожалуй, превосходящая все ранние, которыми одаривали Кисаме.

— Ты её любил? — и без перехода сказал: — Я вчера с ней разговаривал.

— Что ты сделал? — хриплым голосом переспросил Итачи, и не успел Кисаме этому обрадоваться, как тот вцепился в его глотку двумя руками.

Он его достаточно изучил. В буквальном смысле слова — тонкие и костлявые руки Итачи не могли быть такими сильными. Кисаме ошибся: Итачи был сильным и, наверное, в своё время проявил бы достойное сопротивление.   
Учиха Итачи значился психом, а, значит, был куда сильнее, чем можно было подумать. Скорее всего, ненависть подтачивала убийственную хватку. Эти мысли были какими-то вялыми и отстраненными. Нездешними.  
Медбрат появился тут как тут, но когда тот собрался скрутить Итачи снова, Кисаме поддался с места и одной свободной рукой оттолкнул его. Приземистый и крепко сбитый медбрат подобного не ожидал.

— Вы что делаете? — медбрат снова кинулся к ним. — Он вас сейчас задушит… эй… эй, тебе говорят, больной, отпусти его… а вы, следователь, ну зачем вы… знаете ведь, что сумасшедший, чего вам надо от него?

Итачи не поддавался — медбрат начал крыть его матом, а тот не переставал шептать всякую чушь, и тут Кисаме сам не понял, что сделал, но в следующую секунду и медбрат, и Итачи лежали распластанными на полу.

— И вы тоже больной, — зло прошипел медбрат, как только сумел подняться на четвереньки. — Уходите отсюда и больше не появляйтесь, иначе я вызову охрану.

Раскидал, как тряпочных кукол, снова отстранено подумал Кисаме. Окинул их виноватым взглядом и послушно попятился к двери, хотя умом понимал, что охрана, он же старик на стойке у регистратуры, никакой управы на него не найдёт. Ни физической, ни юридической.

— Я не специально, не специально ведь, сами же… — неловко объяснил Кисаме, почесав затылок. — Ладно, не обижайтесь, я завтра приду ещё.

Как и обещал, Кисаме вернулся на следующий день. Медбрат теперь на пару со стариком окинули его неприязненным взглядом. На этот раз желание выпроводить медбрата за дверь стало сильней. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы его точно вышвырнул. 

— Только быстрей, — недовольно поторопил медбрат.

Это стало последней каплей. Кисаме стукнул его в плечо и махнул подбородком в сторону выхода. Тем же тоном поторопил:

— Давай-давай, я дважды говорить не стану.

Медбрат принялся возмущаться, но вскоре сдался и покорно прошествовал к двери. Напоследок предупредил:

— Если что, я за дверью.

Кисаме этого уже не слышал. Был только он и Учиха Итачи. Просто Итачи. Нет. Жертва насилия.

— Слушай, — устало сказал Кисаме. — Я заебался. Ты смотришь на меня, как на врага народа, но я не враг, я, твою мать, следователь и хочу тебе помочь. Почему ты молчишь? Ну что ты молчишь? Язык проглотил? Скажи, что случилось в тот день?

— А вы не помните? — осторожно спросил Итачи и перешёл на сбитый шепот: — Это же… вы же… разве… нет?

— Что я? — где-то в глубине Кисаме знал ответ на этот вопрос, но тот от него ускользал незаметной тенью, и, как бы он не старался, тень оставалась на шаг впереди.

— Это были вы.

Тень приобрела четкие очертания и телесные признаки. Это уже была не тень. Это был кошмар Кисаме, который он от себя старательно гнал каждое утро.

 

 

Однажды он встретил подростка у магазина возле станции метро. На нем была белая рубашка, аккуратно заправленная в коричневые, классические брюки, поверх рубашки был накинут форменный пиджак с известной эмблемой на правом кармане. Туфли были старыми и явно дешевыми, но чистыми и в хорошем виде.  
Старшеклассник. Красивый, аккуратный и неприступный старшеклассник.  
Словно почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, старшеклассник повернулся в его сторону, и их взгляды встретились. В ту секунду Кисаме решил, что он станет его. Жертвой.  
Его звали Учиха Итачи, он учился в третьем классе престижной старшей школы префектуры Каганавы. Семнадцать лет. В июне должно было исполниться восемнадцать. Он сирота, а его формальный опекун — дальняя родственница по материнской линии. По факту воспитывает младшего брата один и перебивается сам. Отличник. Айкью — сто пятьдесят один. Есть девушка и лучший друг Шисуи, он же двоюродный брат. Любит сладости и посещает тренировки по кендо. В сомнительных историях не уличен. Два раза в неделю ходит в бассейн, три раза — на тренировки. Работает на дому за компьютером. Провожает старшего брата до метро каждое утро, затем направляется на другую улицу к остановке. В три часа дня выходит из школы и направляется снова к остановке.  
Кисаме знал о нем все, а то, что не знал, решил компенсировать при знакомстве. Знакомство у них должно было состояться восьмого июня и обещало быть очень интересным.

 

 

— Ч-что… что вы делаете? — обычно спокойный до равнодушия голос Итачи дрогнул.

— Потерпи, малыш, сейчас ты все поймёшь, — мягко сообщил Кисаме, не удержавшись и проведя кончиком пальца по запекшимся, распухшим губам Итачи.

Сглотнув, Итачи дёрнул головой, а Кисаме этот жест очень повеселил.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый.

Подумав, Кисаме решил не тянуть кота за хвост — потянулся к лицу Итачи и стянул с его глаз повязку.  
Тот долго не мог сосредоточить взгляд, моргал, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в тёмном помещении, освещённым единственной голой лампочкой над потолком посередине помещения.  
Кисаме наблюдал за ним пристально, следя за каждым движением и выражением на лице.

— Как тебе? — поинтересовался Кисаме, обведя помещение рукой. — Вон там, — он указал на расправленную каталку, — ты будешь лежать, когда я буду тебя исследовать и пытать, — он сделал многозначительную паузу и, не дождавшись какой-либо реакции, продолжил: — А там, — на столе, возле каталки, опасно блестело железо, — инструменты.

Резко выпрямившись, Кисаме отошёл на пару шагов.

— Там, в углу, — Итачи попытался повернуть голову, но разглядеть все равно ничего не получилось. — Ты будешь спать, а на стуле, где сидишь, меня встречать. Справлять нужду будешь тоже на стуле, там дырочка специальная. Руки, как видишь, скованы кандалами с длинной цепью. Можешь свободно перемещаться, — Кисаме снова замолчал, но обманчивая тишина прервалась его раскатистым смехом. — На метр, не дальше этого стула, малыш.

Ходя из одного угла в другой, Кисаме что-то бубнил себе под нос. Неожиданно он остановился и спросил:

— Не хочешь поинтересоваться, почему ты здесь?

— Нет, — грубо ответил Итачи.

— Ты же гений, ты же все уже понял, — довольно закивал Кисаме. — А не хочешь узнать, что здесь будет происходить, м?

Итачи не ответил.

— Вот и умничка, лучше тебе этого не знать, будешь крепче спать.

 

 

Итачи уже не кричал — давно сорвал голос. Он только тихо и жалобно постанывал, когда раскалённое железо, надавливая, проходилось по коже спины.

— Неинтересно, — Кисаме отбросил арматуру, и, критически осмотрев окровавленную, раскромсанную спину Итачи, на которой не осталось ни одного живого места, схватил скальпель. — Будем углубляться в делах насущных.

Кровь была везде — на синей простыне и по всему телу. В кожу головы Итачи, казалось, она тоже въелась, и даже если Кисаме после каждого прихода подчищал за собой все следы, даже самого Итачи, тот никак не мог отделаться от этого мерзкого привкуса и запаха, впитавшегося в стены. От крови уже тошнило.  
Когда под медленным скольжением скальпеля кожа расступилась, а кровь, темная, красная, густая, ручьём скатилась вниз, у Кисаме от этого зрелища нездорово заблестели глаза. Он наклонился, провёл шершавым языком вдоль разреза, глотая кровь, и, обнажив острые зубы, вцепился ими в бок Итачи, вонзаясь до упора. Кисаме застонал от удовольствия, а Итачи захныкал.

— Да? — спросил Кисаме, отстранившись. Итачи в полубреду покачал головой; Кисаме схватил его за волосы и приложил лицом об своё колено пару раз, на этот раз весьма доходчиво переспросив: — Да? Нравится, сучка?

— Д-да.

— О, нет, нет-нет-нет, — Кисаме грустно вдохнул и перевернул его на спину; Итачи снова застонал. — Так не пойдёт, ты сегодня какой-то вялый, а? Неужели ты так быстро сдался? Я думал, с тобой будет интересно.

Натягивал Кисаме Итачи всегда со скукой. Там было не так круто, как в дырке. О дырке, кстати, отдельная тема.  
Кисаме опустил свои грубые, шелушащиеся ладони на грудь Итачи, провёл по вчерашним глубоким, вдоль, поперёк и зигзагом порезанными ранам. Те покрылись тонкой, только-только подоспевшей коркой. Кисаме безжалостно ободрал их короткими ногтями и начал болезненно сильно надавливать на грудь и плечи.

— Ща будет самый сок, — пообещал Кисаме.

Разрезав нитки на глубокой дырке под рёбрами, которую он расквасил металлическим прутом, Кисаме обманчиво скромно прикоснулся к ней. Итачи, словно почуяв, что сейчас произойдёт непоправимый ужас, взбрыкнулся и начал, точно не в себе, умолять:

— Пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста, не надо… нет, а… ты, псих… нет, нет я сказал!

— Я тебе не псих, — равнодушно возразил Кисаме и в эту же секунду грубо полез ручищей в дырку под рёбрами, чувствуя, как мышцы нехотя расступаются. — О, как там тепло, ммм… кайф, малыш, тебе надо заценить, на, — Кисаме вынул руку, та была красной, словно он её из банки с краской вынул, и, схватив руку Итачи в стальной захват, направил к его зияющей дыре, открывающей вид на внутренности. — Правда, там тепло и нежно, как в утробе мамки?

Итачи снова истошно заорал. Кисаме только удивлялся, как он ещё может издавать звуки. Видать, мягко с ним обходился.

— Я бы тебя туда трахнул, — поделился мыслями Кисаме, — но, вижу, тебе совсем хреново, так что обойдусь простой дрочкой. Но, — тут же спохватился он. — Ты мне будешь должен.

Высунув член из плотной ткани джинс, Кисаме провёл окровавленной, недавно побывавшей внутри Итачи рукой вдоль и принялся яростно водить по нему кулаком. Когда дрочка подошла к кульминации, Кисаме обошёл каталку, встал напротив раны и, передернув ещё пару раз, кончил прямо внутрь дырки. В этот момент Итачи дёрнулся и затих.

— О, это было охуенно, малыш, ты просто не представляешь, — с восторгом воскликнул Кисаме. — Просто невероятно, что человеческой организм может вынести и какие возможности открывает.

Не сдержавшись, Кисаме скинул безвольную руку Итачи, которая ещё лежала внутри раны, без интереса отметив, что тот все-таки вырубился, и снова сунул внутрь свою, размазывая сперму и кровь в единую массу. А дырку он потом залатал, иначе бы Итачи точно отбросил коньки.

 

 

Проснулся Кисаме с громким криком, ощупал одеяло, лицо, покрытое липким, холодным потом, и взвыл.  
Это был не сон. Это был он.  
Откинув одеяло, Кисаме свесил ноги с постели и на ощупь отыскал мобильник, набирая Мадару дрожащими руками.  
Он больше так не мог. С ним надо было что-то делать. Так будет лучше для всех. И самое главное — для него.


End file.
